Many hydraulic apparatuses, such as pumps or motors, include a device that is rotatable for varying the displacement of the apparatus. For example, on a hydraulic pump, such as an axial piston pump, a swash plate is connected to a trunnion arm that is rotatable for varying the displacement of the pump. More specifically, rotation of the trunnion arm rotates the swash plate to vary the displacement of a pumping unit of the hydraulic pump. When the swash plate is in a predetermined location, there is no displacement from the hydraulic pump. The position of the trunnion arm associated with this predetermined location of the swash plate is commonly referred to as the neutral position. Thus, when the trunnion arm is in the neutral position, there is no fluid displacement from the hydraulic pump. When the trunnion arm is rotated in a first direction from the neutral position, the swash plate rotates away from the predetermined location in a first direction and hydraulic fluid flows out of a first system port of the pump. Similarly, when the trunnion arm is rotated in a second direction, opposite the first direction, the swash plate is rotated away from the predetermined location in a second direction, opposite the first direction, and hydraulic fluid flows out of a second system port of the pump.
Mechanisms are associated with such hydraulic apparatuses for acting upon the trunnion to bias the trunnion into the neutral position. One such mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,687, hereby incorporated by reference.